The Tragedy of The Moon Kingdom
by moonchild08
Summary: Prince Endymion has heard the tales of the beautiful Moon Princess and has secretly wanted to lay eyes on her Princess Serenity has always been in love with the planet Earth. When they meet they instantly fall into a forbidden love.
1. Prologue

8 year old Endymion

Endymion is learning how to be a great ruler on the planet Earth. He has ebony hair and deep ocean blue eyes and, he is very smart. During this time, any contact or even mention of the Moon is outlawed on Earth. However, young Endymion secretly reads books about and watches the Moon. His nurse tells him stories about the Moon kingdom and their beautiful princess: princess Serenity.

5 year old Serenity

Serenity is a 5 year old princess-in-training. She is just as smart as Endymion. She has beautiful silver hair and silver-blue eyes. Serenity always kongingly watches the beautiful crystal orb, known as Earth. Learning about the Earth in studies is not enough to satiate her passion for the planet.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I actually got this chapter out pretty quickly. I surprise myself sometimes. Well,

hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein.

Chapter 1

_In the Earth Palace_

"Why must I sit through these boring lessons everyday Kunzite?" asked 8 year old Prince Endymion of Earth.

"It is all part of your training to rule this beautiful planet, your Highness," answered Kunzite, on of his four guards.

"It is so boring," complained Endymion.

"It is your duty," replied Kunzite. Kunzite had always been the most serious of Endymion's guard.

"I am going to bed," stated Endymion.

Endymion headed to his room anticipating that night's story. Every night as he was getting ready for bed, his nurse would tell him a story. Though he was the only one who knew it, his nurse had once lived on the Moon. He loved hearing her stories about the Moon. His nurse would always tell him how peaceful and beautiful the Moon Kingdom was. Although everyone from Earth hated the Moon Kingdom, Endymion did not.

As he was getting ready for bed, he asked his nurse for a story about the Moon.

"Ha ha ha," she laughed, "You have always loved the Moon!" "How about tonight I tell you about the Moon Princess."

"Oh yes, do tell nurse!" cried Endymion.

"Well her name is Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity. She is fair and gentle and she is turning out to very beautiful, though very mischievous. She is only 3 years younger than you. She has beautiful hair that shines like diamonds. In fact, her hair is the color of diamonds. She has beautiful silver eyes. When she is older she will be very beautiful. Also, someday she will be even more powerful than her mother, and that is saying something my dear."

"Is she nice?" questioned Endymion.

"Of course she is," replied the nurse.

""If I saw her would I recognize her?"

"She can disguise herself using her power, but if any royalty looks deep into her eyes while she is disguised, it would fail and she would look as she originally did. And she can't disguise herself for long; a few hours at most."

"I wonder if I will ever meet her?" whispered Endymion.

"I sure hope not, for if she were found on Earth, she would be killed. Besides, interaction with the Moon people is forbidden for us," replied the nurse. "Now, get to bed you"

_Meanwhile in the Palace on the Moon_

"Mother, why can't any Moon people go to Earth?" questioned 5-year-old Princess Serenity, as her and her mother brushed their hair in Princess Serenity's bedchambers.

"The Earth people hate us. They resent our power, and refuse to join our alliance. For some reason they believe that the Moon is trying to rule the Universe. They Earth people will not listen to reason, but we still protect them anyway." replied the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity.

"I wish I could go there," said Princess Serenity.

"Yes, Serenity dear, but you can not. You would be killed, and I could not bear to lose my precious daughter. Now get some rest."

"Yes mother," replied the Princess. She drifted into a peaceful sleep after getting one last fleeting glimpse out her balcony door at the beautiful crystal blue orb hanging in the sky.

Hey everyone! Thank you to the people who reviewed on the Prologue. Reviews are greatly appreciated! This was my first story. I wrote it when I was 12 and I found it while cleaning my room so I thought I would put it up. Hope you all like it.


End file.
